My Angel
by bluestarFanfictions
Summary: Castiel Novak was depressed and abused by his boyfriend lucifer and bullied every day. Until he met dean Winchester. And fell in love and was pregnant with his child.


Sam Winchester was sitting in the cold interrelation room, worried about everything when he looked up and saw the officer sit down and start to ask him questions. "So , can you tell me about what has happened?" She asked. "Well Castiel Novak was always bullied and got beat up by the students, and my brother who no one really knew but they feared him because of his buff figure, and he would defend the people who were bullied" Sam said trying not to be emotional from his hospitalized brother. "Can you tell me more about Mr. Novak and his boyfriend." She asked. "I don't know where they are, but I do know that his boyfriend lucifer would beat him, and dean and cas had became good friends. Mabye more than good friends. But after cas became pregnant with dean's baby well you can draw your own conclusion of what happened." Sam mumbled "Mr Winchester can you please tell me everything that has happened over this period of time?" She asked.

"Uhh yea" sam answered

One year earlier...

Castiel Novak, the 17 year old homosexual, depressed high schooler walked through

The darkness of Kansas, until he reached the house of his boyfriend and knocked

"Castiel what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked "My parents found out I am gay and kicked out so can I stay here?" Castiel asked frightened " of course baby now come in" the older bigger man said. Castiel walked to lucifer's bedroom and put his suitcase down and sat on the bed and started to cry, lucifer walked in and he walked to the bed and started kissing Castiel "Oh I can't righ- ok" the younger boy muttered as all of his and lucifer's clothes were already off as the older man shoved cas's face on his erection and made him choke as castiel's throat threatened to vomit as lucifer pulled him off and bent him Over and thrust into him and pounds Castiel as he squeals and faints.

The next morning…

Castiel woke up laying on lucifer who's arms were wrapped around him. He attempted to get up with out waking up his boyfriend. He walked into the bathroom and shoved his fingers down his throat, vomiting up the cum his boyfriend forced him to eat, until there was nothing left in his stomach and heard the door being beaten "WHY IS THIS DOOR LOCKED!" his boyfriend violently screamed "I'm so sorry" Castiel said and he ran to the door. He opened it to find lucifer standing there, pissed off and he grabbed his thin arm and yanked Castiel onto the floor and he hit his head. " you don't lock the door!" Lucifer screamed. Castiel sobbed as he started to put clothes on to cover every thing including his self harm marks and put on his signature Cacky trench coat and went to school. He walked through the streets with his head down as everyone who passes him screams "faggot! Queer! Freak!" He just kept walking, not daring to talk back. He reached the school head still down, trying to keep his bruised face hidden as he walked in knowing everyone was staring and gossiping about him. He walked to his locker and looked up to see five bigger men standing in front of him and he saw a fist and was on the ground being beaten and just sitting as he heard a big man who is an outcast and an orphan dean Winchester. They all stop and run as the large man and his taller but younger brother walk towards him and help him up. Everyone left and the bell rang and Castiel looked up and saw the man with emerald green eyes smiling with perfectly white teeth. He saw the man was staring at his blue eyes until he said in a deep voice "I'm dean and this is my brother Sam" he said "I'm Castiel, thanks for saving me" cas mumbled "it's fine Castiel" dean said "your face is bleeding really bad" Sammy said " oh it's fine I'm used to this so it doesn't hurt" cas said. The two brothers just looked really stunned after the words they hear but the smaller boy walked away to his class still covered in blood.

"So Castiel was a depressed loner type boy huh" the police officer asked. "Yea he barely ever spoke a word probably too scared to since his boyfriend and everyone else treated him terribly" Sam said " and I guess his boyfriend kidnapped him after he found out that dean is the father of castiel's baby" Sam said " how did Castiel become pregnant? He is a male"

The officer said "well the doctors told him that he was born with a rare condition of being a male who could be impregnated from his anal rectum and creating a fetus and a child" Sam said "ok well continue on with what happened" she said

Last year..later that night

Castiel walked into the house seeing that his boyfriend wasn't home yet so he Just sat and relaxed after the hard day and thinking about the perfect man who saved him but he stopped when he saw his boyfriend infront of him holding takeout and he ordered cas to get some plates and wine glasses and Castiel pulled it out and both of them fell on the floor and His boyfriend walked towards him and punched him on the ground and started to beat him and picked him up and took him to the bedroom and raped Castiel.

Later that night..

Castiel sat in the bathroom and was crying with blood on his arms as held the knife in the other hand. " I deserve it." He said


End file.
